Te Reto A: Segunda Parte
by Eli Sykes
Summary: Desde aquella vez en el parque, el pequeño Brick no a podido sacar a Buttercup de su inocente mente, un día acompaña a su madre a hacer las compras y se encuentra con... Pasen y lean :)
1. Extraña Coincidencia

**Disclaimer**: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo las raras y ¿tiernas? ideas de este fic son mías.

**Autora**: Mitsukii-kun **ツ**

**Historia Dedicada A**: FloorVioleetta**.**❤

**T**hree-**S**hot.

**Brickercup**.

* * *

**Te Reto A... Segunda Parte:** Extraña Coincidencia.

.

.

.

* * *

—¡Pero mamá! — replicaba el pequeño pelirrojo.

—Ya he dicho que no, y punto.— una imponente mujer, de hermosos ojos rojos como los de su pequeño, cabello pelirrojo hasta la cintura y una sonrisa por demás encantadora discutía con el niño.

—Solo uno...— suplicaba con su mejor cara de perrito regañado.

—Bien, pero solo uno.— dijo rindiéndose al fin.

—¡Gracias! —grito emocionado mientras abrazaba a su mamita.

* * *

Se hallaban en el supermercado. Habían estado discutiendo porque el pequeño queria un paquete de galletas de chocolate y crema de maní, sin embargo, a su madre no le gustaba que comiera tantos dulces, podría enfermarse. Ella resignada le permitió ir a escoger un paquete.

El pequeño se encontraba en las góndolas donde estaban las galletas, había tantas que le era difícil escoger.

—Tal vez y las de vainilla con crema sean mejores...— dijo pensativo en voz alta.

Una de las empleadas que estaba acomodando los aparadores, vio al niño y sonrió con ternura, era una monada, con solo verlo daban ganas de abrazarlo.

—¡No se cual elegir! — exclamo algo enfadado, golpeando su pie contra el piso, en un adorable berrinche.

La chica se acerco a él.—¿Quieres ayuda, pequeño? —.

El niño asintió un poco intimidado.

—Pues...— puso un dedo en su mentón en pose pensativa.— las de chispas de chocolate son las mejores, son mas ricas y traen mas galletas que otros paquetes.— dijo con una sonrisa.— están en la góndola de al lado.

—Gracias, señorita.— su vosecita sonaba tímida y tenia un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—De nada.— dijo conteniendo las ganas de pellizcar sus sonrojados mofletes, y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

Se dirigió hacia donde la chica dijo que se encontraban las galletas que había mencionado. Efectivamente allí estaban.

* * *

Algo llamo su atención, una morena, que estaba de espaldas a él, observando la gran variedad de leches y yogures, estaba de la mano de un pequeño rubio, este estaba sonrojado y jugaba tímidamente con su mano libre. Rió un poco, que raros se veían. Bueno eso pensaba hasta que la niña se giro dejando ver su rostro.

—Buttercup...— dijo en voz baja, su voz era una mezcla entre enfado, sorpresa y algo de desilusión.

Pudo observar perfectamente que el rubio le decia algo a ella y que la pequeña le daba un abrazo al niño. Brick frunció el ceño. Tomo lo que había ido a buscar y se fue enojado de ahí.

* * *

—Pero, solo dime que paso, mi amor...— la señora pelirroja estaba preocupada por su pequeño, había venido con una cara de desilusión que jamas había visto.

—Nada, solo quiero irme.

—Bien, pero ¿me haces un favor?— el niño no contesto, por lo que la mujer siguió hablando.— ve a traerme una botella de leche...

La miro unos segundos, no podía negarse por mas que no quisiera ir de nuevo allí, después de todo su madre ya le estaba comprando las galletas que él había pedido, así que resignado asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, yo estaré haciendo la fila para pagar.

—Esta bien.— fue lo único que dijo.

Se puso en marcha.

* * *

Con cautela miro para todos lados.

_"No hay muros en la costa"_ — pensó aliviado de no ver a la hermosa niña allí.

Miro por un momento, había tantas botellas que no sabia cual tomar. De repente sintió unas cálidas y suaves manos tapando sus ojos. Por un segundo se asusto hasta que escucho una conocida voz.

_—¿Quien soy? —_ dijo dulcemente.

—Ya caigo que eres tu Buttercup.

—Sip...— dijo quitando sus manitas, parándose delante de Brick mientras le daba un abrazo a modo de saludo.

Este correspondió el amistoso acto de la morena, hasta que se percato que el rubio aun estaba con ella, entonces la apretó un poco mas, con recelo.

El niño ojiazul, carraspeo en señal de incomodidad, Buttercup creyó que era el momento justo para presentarlos. El pelirrojo algo resignado la soltó.

—Brick, él es Boomer.— dijo señalando al rubio.— Boomer, él es Brick.— dijo señalando al pelirrojo.

—Mucho gusto.— dijeron al unisono no muy convencidos, mientras estrechaban sus manos.

_—¡Brick!—_ la voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos.

—Diablos...— apresurado tomo la botella de leche, que había ido a buscar y, se disponía a correr, cuando una mano lo detuvo. Se paro en seco y volteo a ver a la linda ojiverde.

—¡Brick!— llamo algo desesperada.

—¿Si?—.

—Yo...etto...tu, umm...— dio un profundo respiro, estaba diciendo cosas inteligibles.—¿quieres venir a mi casa a jugar en la tarde?— pregunto tímidamente. El rubio frunció el ceño. Mientras que el pequeño de ojos rojos la miro sorprendido.

—¿Hablas en serio? — no se lo podía creer.

—Si...—.

—Déjame preguntarle a mi madre.

El chiquillo se fue corriendo hacia ella y al minuto volvió con un papel donde estaba escrito un numero de teléfono.

—Ella dijo que si, solo dale esto a tu mama para que llame a la mía, y así pueda llevarme a tu casa.— dijo entregándole el pequeño papel.

—Bien, nos vemos en la tarde, ¿te parece a las cuatro?.— él asintió.

—Adiós Butter.— se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós Brick.— le dio un pequeño abrazo para luego tomar la mano del rubio, que no estaba muy feliz con tales muestras de afecto, mientras lo jalaba con algo de brusquedad para irse de allí.

Por su parte el niño de bellos orbes rojos, corrió en la dirección contraria, estaba impaciente. Ya queria que fueran las cuatro.

* * *

Hoola! ¿como están?, bueno...ni se que decir realmente...¿les ha gustado?

Si es así hacedmelo saber con un review, no se de donde salio esto pero... espero que les guste, aun falta un cap.

Tal vez y lo este subiendo dentro de un par de horas.

Floor-chan no te preocupes, tu regalo de cumpleaños es aparte. :)

En serio que no se que decir (escribir)...Así, no he subido el tercer cap. de "La Búsqueda Perdida" porque aun esta en corrección.

Sin nada mas que reportar me despido:

**Atentamente:** Mitsukii-kun.

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	2. Celos y Beso Accidental

**Disclaimer**: Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo las raras y ¿tiernas? ideas de este fic son mías.

**Autora**: Mitsukii-kun **ツ**

**Historia Dedicada A**: FloorVioleetta**.**❤

**T**hree-**S**hot.

**Brickercup**.

* * *

**Te Reto A... Segunda Parte:** **C**elos Y Beso Accidental.

.

.

.

* * *

**_03:50 De la Tarde..._**

El pequeño Brick se encontraba en su habitación, revolviendo toda su ropa, en busca de algo que ponerse. Al final opto por una camiseta de color rojo, pantalones de mezclilla y sus zapatos favoritos.

Se miro en el espejo, sonrió de medio lado, se veía genial. Pero, faltaba algo...

—¡Ya se! — busco nuevamente en su armario y saco una gorra roja y se la puso al revés.— ahora si...—.

_—¡Brick, pequeño, baja que ya es hora de irnos! — _grito su madre desde la planta baja. Al parecer, ya había terminado de hablar por teléfono.

Vaya que el tiempo había pasado rápido, mejor para él, no podía aguantarse las ganas de ver a la morena.

* * *

— Bueno, debe ser por aqui.— la señora pelirroja caminaba, tomando de la mano a su pequeño, mientras trataba de hallar la dirección que la mama de la amiga de su hijo le había dado.

—¿Y si le preguntamos a alguien? —sugirió.

—Buena idea...—le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

Se acercaron a un hombre, que estaba regando el precioso jardín de su casa.

—Buenas tardes.— saludo cortesmente.

—Buenas tardes señora, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? — pregunto con amabilidad.

—Si bueno, busco la casa de...— dio una rápida mirada al papel que tenia en mano.— la familia Matsubara.

—Claro, la familia Matsubara...— señalo una dirección.— aquella es su casa.

Todos miraron por inercia a donde él había apuntado.

—Gracias y adiós.— despidió con una sonrisa.

—Adiós, señora.

Caminaron hasta allí y, la mujer un poco intimidada toco la puerta. Cuando esta se abrió dejo ver a la hermosa mujer que el niño había visto aquel día en el parque.

—Hola, tu debes de ser...— trato de recordar.— Brick, ¿no?—.

—Si, señora.— estaba escondido detrás de las piernas de su madre y hablaba tímidamente.

Ella solo sonrió.—¡Buttercup, tu amigo esta aqui!— solo levanto un poco el tono de vos. Eso basto para que la pequeña ojiverde bajara las escaleras y caminara hasta ellos, con suma tranquilidad.

—Hola señora, hola Brick.— se acerco a este ultimo para darle un abrazo, como estaba siendo su costumbre.

—Vallan a jugar, ¿quiere tomar una taza de café, señora?, me gustaría platicar un poco con usted.— le dijo a la madre de Brick.

—Por supuesto, gracias.— acepto al momento que entraban a la casa.

* * *

Ambos niños subieron las escaleras, y entraron a la habitación de la pequeña de ojos verdes. Era verdaderamente linda, para ser de una niña. Pintada de un verde pastel, llena de cuadros de flores y fotos de su familia, había peluches por doquier, millones de muñecas, un baúl donde supuso que guardaba sus juguetes y en el centro de la habitación, al lado de la enorme cama, había una mesita, sillas y un precioso juego de té.

—¿Te gusta mi cuarto?— pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Es bonito, para ser de una niña.— le respondió burlón, logrando que ella le diera un amistoso codazo en las costillas.—¡Oye, tu preguntaste!—.

—Como digas, chico de gorra roja.

Rieron un poco. Se miraron por unos segundos y la morena hablo.

—Bien, tu seras...— lo pensó por unos segundos.— mi príncipe.— dijo sonrojando al niño.

_—No, no puede porque tu príncipe soy yo.—_ una voz algo - _por no decir muy _\- irritada los interrumpió.

Era nada mas, ni nada menos que el rubio que salia del baño. Brick frunció el ceño evidentemente enojado.

—Pero, ¿pueden haber dos príncipes?— dijo con carita de cordero degollado.

—No, porque solo hay una princesa.— vaya que el ojiazul era terco.

—Por favor...— dijo con voz lastimera.

—No.

—Por fa...— rogó con su mejor cara de pena.

—Bien.— se rindió.

—¡Si!— chillo de felicidad.

Brick noto que el niño...¿como se llamaba?, Boomer, si que Boomer traía una corona la cabeza. La pequeña de cabello negro se arrodillo delante del baúl que había visto anteriormente y, sacaba otra corona parecida a la del chico de orbes azules. Solo que la que sostenía la morena era dorada y la de él era plateada.

—Esta es para ti.— se acerco demasiado a él, diría que invadiendo su espacio personal, mientras colocaba el juguete en su cabeza con tal suavidad y delicadeza que le daban escalofríos.— Ya esta, ahora a tomar el té o se enfriara.

Los tres se acercaron a la mesa donde habían cuatro sillitas, una de ella estaba ocupada por un gran oso de felpa. Se sentaron mientras la chiquilla servia té en las hermosas tacitas de porcelana.

—¿Es té de verdad?— pregunto sorprendido haciendo que los otro dos soltaran una risitas.

—Si Brick, ¿acaso creíste que íbamos a fingir tomar el té?— pregunto sonriendo burlona.

—No.

—Oh, casi lo olvido.— se levanto elegantemente y fue hasta donde estaba su horno de juguete, de allí saco unos pastelillos. Los puso en una pequeña bandeja de plástico y los llevo a la mesa.

—Estos los hice hoy, pruebenlos y díganme que tal están.

Ambos varones tomaron uno de los pastelillos y se los llevaron a la boca.

—¡Es lo mas delicioso que probé en mi vida!— dijo el rubio.

—Saben fantásticos, princesa Buttercup.— dijo sonriendo de medio lado, logrando un pequeño sonrojo departe de la niña.

—Gracias...príncipe Brick.

Ambos niños, el pelirrojo y el rubio se miraban desafiantes, dispuestos a pelear por la atención de la hermosa ojiverde. El ojiazul iba a hacer un comentario de quien sabe que, cuando un voz que venia desde abajo lo interrumpió.

_—¡Boomer, ya llego tu mamá!_—

Resignado suspiro.— Bien creo que ya debo irme.

—¿En serio?, que lastima.— dijo el pelirrojo fingiendo pena. Boomer lo fulmino con la mirada.

—Esta bien.— Buttercup se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo a modo de despedida.

—Adiós, Butter.— le dio una fugaz mirada al ojirojo.

—Adiós, Boomer.— con eso se fue de ahí, dejando a los dos niños solos.

Se sumieron en un incomodo silencio que duro unos segundos.

—¿Que quieres hacer?— dijo el chico sonrojado.

—No se, ¿quieres seguir jugando?— interrogo en el mismo estado.

—Solo si tu quieres, ¿tu quieres?—.

—No.

—Yo tampoco.

—Pues...que te parece si vemos una película.— él asintió.— mi mamita me compro una hace poco...creo que esta allá.

La pequeña señalo a una repisa que estaba bastante alta como para que la pudieran alcanzar.

—Brick, me pasas esa silla de allá.— apunto a una de las sillitas donde previamente estaban sentados tomando el té. El niño se acerco a una de ellas y la arrastro hasta donde estaba la pequeña de cabello azabache.

Ella se disponía a subirse en el mueble para tratar de tomar la caja de la película pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

—¡Espera!, no quiero que te subas ahí.

—¿Porque?— dijo extrañada.

—Porque podrías caerte y lastimarte.— decia preocupado ante la idea.

—Que va, no me caeré.

Sin hacerle caso al ojirojo se subió a la silla y estiro su pequeña mano para tratar de alcanzar el objeto. Se puso en puntillas de pie, estaba por alcanzarlo...cuando perdió el equilibrio y se fue para atrás. Brick alarmado intento atraparla por lo que el golpe se lo llevo todo él. La morena cayo encima de Brick, y este la tenia firmemente abrazada, apretándola entre sus brazos, cayeron al tiempo que el pelirrojo emitía un ligero quejido de dolor, ella rápidamente levanto su cabeza para ver si el chico se encontraba bien.

—¡Brick!, ¿estas bien?— dijo preocupada, casi al borde de las lagrimas, por su culpa su amigo podría estar herido.

—S-si, estoy bien.— le dolía todo.

La niña prosiguió a levantar la cabeza de Brick, para colocarla sobre sus piernas, algo húmedo cayo en su frente, levanto la mirada y se sorprendió mucho al encontrar a Buttercup con pequeñas lagrimitas es sus bellos ojos.

—No, no estas bien, ¿porque mientes? —pregunto enojada.

—L-lo siento.

Con mucho esfuerzo de por medio, lograron hacer que Brick llegara a la cama de la morena, donde esta acomodo una de las almohadas para que el niño de orbes rojos se recostara. Digamos que, para tener seis años y medio, Buttercup no era muy liviana.

Ella con sumo cuidado empezó a acariciar su rostro, se preguntaba porque a veces era tan imprudente. Él mantenía su carita de costado y tenia sus ojos cerrados, no sabia porque pero le había entrado sueño. A simple vista, parecía no tener nada, pero ¿que tal si se había roto el brazo o algo peor?

—Perdóname Brick.

Se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla como solía hacer, pero el pelirrojo al oír la mención de su nombre giro su cabeza.

¿Que paso?, a pues vieron los teletubbies y fueron felices. XD

Solo bromeo, esto fue lo que paso, al girar su cabeza, logro que el inocente beso que la niña iba a darle en la mejilla, acabara en sus labios. Ambos abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos y se separaron lo mas rápido que pudieron. Ahora estaban verdaderamente incómodos. Todos los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

—Lo siento...yo...— no sabia que decir.

—Esta bien, no importa.— no tenia las agallas de mirarla a la cara. Los dos parecían tomates.

Estuvieron un largo rato callados, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Hasta que el pelirrojo deicidio romper el silencio.

—Buttercup...— llamo a la niña, esta sonrojado y buscaba el suficiente valor para decir aquello.

—¿Si?— no se animaba a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres s-ser mi...n-novia?— tartamudeaba demasiado.

Buttercup lo volteo a ver sorprendida, ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Brick devuelta sobre los suyos.

* * *

Hoola!, ¿como han estado?... vaya que flojera me dio escribir esto, pero esto es un regalo para **F**loor-chan y debo terminarlo.

Aunque eso no impide que pueda dejarlos con las malditas dudas de saber que pasara. ¡Pero mas les vale dejar reviews!

Soy bien malula :D wuajajaja...ok no. Bueno pese a que dije que esto era un Two-shot. Aun falta un cap.

Sin mas me despido. **Atentamente**: Mitsukii-kun.

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


	3. Beso Voluntario y Amor Naciente

**Disclaimer:** Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece, solo las raras y ¿tiernas? ideas de este fic son mías.

**Autora:** Mitsukii-kun ツ

**Historia Dedicada A:** FloorVioleetta.❤

**T**hree-**S**hot.

**Brickercup.**

* * *

**Te Reto A... Segunda Parte:** **C**onfesión Y Sorpresa Inesperada.

.

.

.

* * *

Estuvieron un largo rato callados, sin saber que hacer exactamente. Hasta que el pelirrojo decidió romper el silencio.

—Buttercup...— llamó a la niña, estaba sonrojado y buscaba el suficiente valor para decir aquello.

—¿Si?— no se animaba a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Quieres s-ser mi...n-novia?— tartamudeaba demasiado.㈶7

Buttercup lo volteo a ver sorprendida, ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir los labios de Brick devuelta sobre los suyos.

Brick mantenía sus manitos en los hombros de Butter, impidiendo que esta se moviera, presionando con algo de fuerza sus labios contra los de ella. Luego de unos segundos el pelirrojo se alejo para observar a la morena que seguía con cara de "wtf". ㈸6㊙

—¿Butter?— pregunto el niño.

—B-brick... tú...— tomo aire y miro al pequeño a los ojos— me besaste.

—Tú lo hiciste primero.— se defendió el.

—Pero fue un accidente.— contradijo.

—Aún así...— medito las palabras que usaría—, no quiero presionarte y menos causarte problemas con Boomer.

—¿Boomer?, ¿que tiene que ver él en todo esto?— pregunto extrañada y curiosa.

—¿Él es tu novio, no?— dijo como si fuese muy obvio.

Ella emitió una pequeña risita, tan melodiosa y tierna como siempre.— No bobito, él no es mi novio.— respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿que?, ¿entonces que es?— sorpresa y felicidad, eso sentía el pequeño de orbes rojos en ese momento.

—Él es mi _primo_.— dijo negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿E-enserio?— estaba que no se lo creía.

—Sip, tonto.— soltó otra risita.

Ambos se miraron apenados, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros sonrojados.

—Entonces...— Brick aún esperaba la respuesta de la morena.

—¿entonces que?— pregunto inocente.

—Lo que te dije.— su sonrojo aún persistía en su carita angelical.

—Oh, eso...yo...— bajo su mirada llena de vergüenza.

—N-no, yo...umm...no tienes que serlo si no quieres...—.

—Brick, me encantaría ser tu novia.— dijo con una penosa sonrisa.

—¿en serio?— preguntó emocionado.

—Sip... pero con una condición.

—¿cual?— interrogo dudoso.

—Que primero se lo digas a mi madre. — dijo emitiendo una pequeña risa.

—Vale… se lo diré con una condición — copió sus palabras.

—Y, ¿cual es?— preguntó sonriente.

—Que... me regales otro beso.— ella se sonrojo pero no se opuso.

—Claro...— dijo acercándose a él.

Sus labios se tocaron una vez más. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, ambos parecían tomates de lo rojos que estaban. ㇭3

—Butter...

—¿Si?—.

—Yo...etto... Te quiero.

—Brick... ¿T-tú... me quieres?...— no cabía en su sorpresa y felicidad.

—S-si y mucho... eres la niña mas hermosa que mis ojos han visto, eres igual de bella que una princesa ㈌0.— aseguro poniendo un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de la oreja femenina.

—Yo también te quiero...

* * *

Hoola, saltamontes silvestres, perdón por no actualizar, es que con las fiestas y los exames finales del colegio, me mantuve muy ocupada..

En fin, los amo... es un cap corto pero da igual porque aquí termina. Si, es un final abierto XD

Sumimasen, soy floja. Tengo flojeritis aguda. **¡WARNING!** ES CONTAGIOSO!

**Atte: Mitsukii-kun 3**

**Bye! Bye!**

**XDD**


End file.
